Konoha's Wolves
by WolfsRainnarutofan
Summary: A girl had been dropped into Konoha, and four more friends as well and they get to know Naruto Uzumaki as a friend, lets see what will happen in this story, as the help Konoha's forces as Shinobi.


In this cross-over, I'll be writing a story about Wolfs Rain and Naruto, Also, its going to have some twists that may upset some readers, but please bare with me, there won't be any major deaths, or any, with the main characters. I might try to tease you with near-death experiences, but on some characters, its going to happen to them. Okay, lets stop talking and introduce the characters, going to be OC as well

Character list

Wolfs Rain

Hige

Kiba

Tsume

Toboe

Kiyra

Basically all of Naruto

I don't own Naruto or Wolfs Rain, Kiyra is mine though. Okay, lets get the story started shall we.

The Mysterious Girl

"God damn, where the hell is Kakashi Sensei" Naruto burst with anger "How the hell should I know loser, why don't you just shut up and wait like the rest of us?" Sasuke stated out of annoyance "You want to say that again, you bastard."Naruto said angrily making Sasuke smirk "Sure, shut the hell up and wait, dobe" Naruto was fuming after that comment, but then Sakura decided to speak up "Sasukes' right, you should be so loud." "Whatever, he's the one who started it!" Naruto cried out. After 10 more minutes, Kakashi appeared right behind Naruto and said "Sorry I'm late, but I ran into a Lady that needed much help with her groceries." suddenly Naruto yelled out "Ya right, you always have excuses!" "Well, since that is out of the way, lets begin our training." Kakashi said casually "Okay lets see, ahhh, right there." Kakashi then pointed at a huge mountain for the three to climb. "Ya, what are we going to do, strike it to death?" Naruto sarcastically states "Not exactly, its like the tree climbing exercise, but this is different, you have lose gravel and rocks that will break away when you step on them, but be careful, if you miss your step, it'll be a painful crash landing." Kakashi said "So how far do we go, to a ledge or something?"Naruto says enthusiastically, then Kakashi smiles and says "All they way to the top, but no stopping or using hands." "What! are you serious, that's like going up 50 trees?" Naruto pouts "hn, this is nothing." Sasuke says flatly "Bring it on, I'll beat you no matter what!" Naruto exclaims "Okay, on your marks, ready, go!" Kakashi yells. Naruto starts running up the mountain and sees that Sasuke is in front of him, being determined not to lose, he increases his chakra in his legs and feet, and starts to inch his way in front of Sasuke. 'There is no way I'm letting this loser beat me' Sasuke says to himself. Sakura is already done with the exercise, not able to get to the top, but is in awe of how much energy the other two have. "Almost there, I have to make it, awwwww! Yes! I made I!" Naruto jumps happily. "Well, well, it looks like a tie" Kakashi says astounded. Naruto not so happy with the results starts to complain "Ya, whatever, I swore I was in front of Sasuke" "Complaining isn't going to help beat me, dobe" Sasuke says in boredom. All of a sudden, there a bright light the engulfed all of Konoha that caused team 7 to run in the direction of which the event had occurred. They went into the forest to see what had happened, and upon arrival, they spotted a girl, no more than 16 laying in the grass unconscious. Then Naruto decided to speak up "I wonder where she had come from, I never seen her around here before?" "Well, it doesn't matter, lets just take her to the Village to have her examined." Kakashi said cooly "Okay, then after we get her to the Hospital, and when she wakes up, we all should go for some ramen! Naruto declared. After they got to Konoha Hospital, and had her examined, she woke up with a throbbing head ache. "Where the hell am I?" The girl asked. "you are in Konoha Village, also known as 'The Village Hidden in the Leaves'." The Jounin known as Kakashi said. Then her eyes widened suddenly, knowing what had happened to make her stumble onto this Village. "Hey, hey, hey, lets go gets some ramen Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto said impatiently "Okay, Okay, we will go get some." He said annoyed. Then Naruto went to the girl and asked if she wanted to go as well, and she agreed. They got to Ichiraku Ramen, and order 11 bowls of ramen, the girl devouring 3 bowls of pork ramen and Naruto devouring 5 miso ramen. "Wow, this stuff is really good!" The girl said wide eyed. "I know, right, ichiraku ramen is the best" He says excitedly. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I would like to know that your name is." Kakashi says. "Umm, my name is...

To Be Continued


End file.
